VoxEdit Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the VoxEdit wiki. We are a community based around VoxEdit - the voxel 3D modeling and rigging software, currently in alpha release. VoxEdit is also the native modeling software to create assets for the new Blockchain platform game 'The Sandbox'. * Download the latest alpha release of VoxEdit here * Join our Discord server for information about how to use the VoxEdit software, discussions about the upcoming Sandbox game and to view and share inspirational artworks. ☀https://discord.gg/yZAJnFx FAQ What is The Sandbox? The Sandbox is user-generated content platform powered by blockchain technology, where creators will be able to craft, play, share, and trade without central control, enjoying secure copyright ownership with the ability to earn cryptocurrency! How is the Sandbox different? Existing voxel games are highly centralized and do not allow voxel artists to receive the full value for their work. The Sandbox is taking a unique decentralized and user-centric approach to offer more to artists. What is the SAND Token? Pixowl is introducing “SAND”, a new cryptocurrency based on Ethereum´s ERC-20 token standard. It will give millions of voxel artists and game creators the required tools to generate revenue from their virtual creations on The Sandbox platform and marketplace. SAND tokens will allow creators to buy & trade several types of unique digital assets in the form of non-fungible tokens (NFT) that will be available on The Sandbox platform. SAND will allow users to begin trading user-generated content in the marketplace. At first, these tokens will be acquirable through a future Initial Coin Offering. You can find more FAQs in our website: https://www.sandbox.game/faqs.html General-Info Welcome to The Sandbox 3D by Pixowl Have a look at the links below if you are have any doubts Game website :https://sandbox.game/ Join the community https://community.sandbox.game/ Teaser trailer: https://youtu.be/gZo3l_EUkvs Company website:https://pixowl.com/ Download VoxEdit: https://www.sandbox.game/editor/download.html VoxEdit guide: https://medium.com/sandbox-game/voxedit-the-sandbox-voxel-editor-db23fb2e9a19 Find us on Twitter:https://twitter.com/VoxEdit Leave a like on Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/voxedit * Also be sure to: Don't miss any update by following us on Social Media and Joining our Discord https://discord.gg/jbkgJne Rules Before Joining our Discord Server Link to Join Discord server: https://discord.gg/jbkgJne Note: Once you Join, You will obey all these rules or you will be Subjected to Punishments. Etiquette Everybody is expected to be polite and classy towards one another. The following are not permitted: 1. Profanity. 2. Insults. 3. Trolling/flaming or any form of bullying or discrimination. 4. Real-life threats. Using the chat By using this Discord server, you agree that: You will not spam, chain/queue memes or post gibberish You will keep channel discussions on topic. For example, #share_your_creations should only be used for sharing your and other player's worlds/creations. You will not post marketing, advertising or promotional content without the permission of Pixowl. This includes other Discord servers, other games and streams of non-Pixowl games. You will not post illegal, pornographic or otherwise inappropriate or questionable content. You will not post links to malicious, scam or harmful websites. You will not post or request personally identifying information. You will not post content that is harmful to the players, Discord, Pixowl and so forth Moderators Moderators reserve the right to warn, mute, kick or ban users who are found in breach of this agreement. Moderators also reserve the right to delete postings that are in breach of this agreement. Discord-Info Roles: The sandbox team: Amazing people working for the Sandbox. The Sandbox Artists: Talented artists that help and collaborate with us creating some awesome assets. Moderators: Discord moderators that volunteer to help us with the server. Helpers: Moderators can give this special role to those users that tend to help new people that join our Discord. Categories: Welcome: It's where you will find general info about the game, take a look at our rules and see the new users feed. Info: Here we will share news and updates, info related to cryptocurrency aspect of the game and more. General: Contains all general Sandbox channels, click on them to check what they are about. The tavern: Anything unrelated to the Sandbox 3D. Voxel editor: This is where we are going to share the features and new creations of our Voxel editor. Community Creations Pictures of Our User's work will be Posted here so Check here daily to see other people's work. (Edited Mon,Feb 4) Go to The Community Creations Category https://voxedit.fandom.com/wiki/Sandbox_Asset_Models Wiki Staff Daviddroopy: Forum Founder Psychodamien: Admin/ Editor/ Forum Founder CrasheR: Admin Biddera : Mod/ Forum mod KamiSawZe: Forum mod/Picture hoster/ Mod Rowak: Forum Mod William Santacruz: Forum Mods/ Mods Zach Soares: Mods/Picture hoster Jonny Eden: Editor/Mod Tips Tips: INCREMENTAL MOVING - when in the rigger, hold SHIFT whilst moving an object along an axis to snap to voxel increments and align, rather than moving freely in space IMPORT FROM MAGICAVOXEL - create a new rigger file > in the library pane, click on the 3 lines > click 'import VOX > locate .vox file and click open > in the 'skeleton pane add a child bone structure with the '+' button > drag the vox file name from the library pane onto the new child bone > the MV vox file should now appear in the editor viewport SAVE IMPORTED MAGICAVOXEL FILE AS VXM FILE - follow steps above to bring an .vox file into VoxEdit > under the 'library' pane, right click on the imported .vox file name > this will now open the vox file in the modeling environment > click the 'save' button > the .vox file should now be saved as a.vxm file under the same location as the .vxr rigger file = Category:Browse Category:Game Category:Sanbox Category:Fun Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Creativity Category:Sandbox Category:Information Category:Artist Category:Creators